legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Feld
Claire Feld is the wife of the former Red-Eye Dragoon Zieg Feld and the mother of the protagonist Dart Feld. She died during Black Monster's raid on Neet 18 years before the start of the game, returning to try to defend the villagers. Her death, and the supposed death of Zieg, is what fuels Dart's quest for vengeance that takes him across the world and separates him from Shana. Clues left by the developers suggest to players that she is the lost daughter of Haschel, but no official statement has been issued on the subject. Claire is the boss Haschel faces alone on the Moon That Never Sets. Clues leading up to and including this battle, including Claire's lullaby known to both Dart and Haschel, confirm to the latter that he is in fact Dart's grandfather. He tells Dart as he goes alone to face his challenge that "She doesn't know you yet", as the version of Claire he faces is still a young woman. During the battle with Claire, Haschel learns that she was the Incarnation of the God of War and could be possesed by him; this helps to explain how the unhappy fighter could accidentally kill her friend Lotta and why she was able to flee Rouge and a life of fighting without looking back, wanting nothing to do with the murderous power and instead be a normal girl. Little is known of her life after Rouge, although it is hinted that she might have been in Fletz where a bridge is named after a Claire. She is only ever shown as a full grown woman in memories of the attack on Neet, where she is told by Zieg to wait outside the village with Dart but then tells Dart that he has his father's strength and leaves him alone for the night to help Zieg 'protect their home'. It is unknown how she dies, be it in the fire or at the hands of the Black Monster or even perhaps at the hands fo Zieg, who by trying to use his Dragoon Spirit was unwittingly taken over by Melbu Frahma. Connection with Haschel :See the main section Haschel as Dart's Grandfather While in the city of Fletz, Dart notices that the bridge has his mother's name inscribed on it. Haschel then reveals that his daughter, who has been missing for 25 years, was also named Claire and that there might be a connection between the two. Also, when the party is in Furni, Shana sings a lullaby to the mayor's daughter. Haschel recognizes the tune as the song his daughter composed and sang for him when she was dreaming of eventually having a baby. When he asks Shana where she heard it, she replies that Dart taught it to her and that his mother had sang it to him. Battle and death in Neet Though the specifics of what happened at Neet were never shown in full in the story, it is revealed that during the battle, when Zieg and Claire went back into the town, Zieg was forced to use his Dragoon spirit to be able to fight with The Black Monster. Upon doing so, Melbu Frahma, whose fleeing soul latched onto the Dragoon spirit 11,000 years ago when Zieg destroyed his body at the end of the Dragon Campaign, was finally set free and took over. At this point several things could have happened. Zieg, whom had just been possessed by Melbu Frahma, cut her down on his way out of town, or she was left alone to face The Black Monster, and being unable to fight against the might of Rose in her Dragoon form, perished. Lastly, and least interestingly, she could have died in the attempt to rescue villagers from the crumbling city. Without a Dragoon or magic to help Claire, the martial arts she had learned from her father Haschel were more likely the cause of her death than her salvation. She had a good reason to believe she could help, along with there being no good reason in post-Dragoon Endiness to back away from a fight. Afterwards, Zieg, under the control of Frahma, fled, leaving Dart, a five year old orphan, wandering through the ruins of Neet, its melting snow lit by flames as the ashes slowly fell, calling for his dead mother, Claire. Category:Non-playable characters Category:Humans Category:Rouge Category:Neet